


CWF 37 - Bantamweight Title Match: Alexandra Daddario vs Kate Upton

by Vitezislav



Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Lumberjack, Sexfight, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753228
Kudos: 5





	CWF 37 - Bantamweight Title Match: Alexandra Daddario vs Kate Upton

Kate Upton enters the ring for her title match against Alexandra Daddario. She has waited a long time for her rematch and this time their match is going to be more brutal than ever. Kate looks around the ring and sees 12 hung black bulls standing around the ring waiting for the title defender to arrive. Kate can see the black studs checking out her body and especially her large breasts. The black studs around the ring are completely naked and all of them are holding a belt. Kate can't believe how big their black cocks are.

Alexandra walks towards the ring with her championship belt around her waist. Alexandra sees Kate standing inside of the ring wearing a white bikini, while she herself is wearing a black one. Her eyes wander to the 12 black bulls that surround the ring and she can't wait to toss Kate into them. Alexandra climbs into the ring and walks around the ring giving the black men a little show. Alexandra starts to walk towards Kate and moves her hands across the belt that is around her waist.

"Ready to lose again Kate?" Alexandra says with a mocking tone.

"Fuck you bitch! I am going to reclaim my title and belt!" Kate sneers at Alexandra.

Kate bumps her body against Alexandra's body and their tits clash. Alexandra isn't impressed by Kate, because she has defeated Kate before and she is the current reigning champion of the league. The two continues to thrust their bodies against one another until the referee steps in and breaks them up. The referee explains to them that this fight will continue until all 12 lumberjacks agree that the fight is over.

Alexandra and Kate move to their side of the ring and Alexandra secures her belt around the turnbuckle. The referee signals them to start fighting and the two rush at each other. Their divine bodies clash in the middle of the ring and the two begin to grapple each other. Their hands grabbing whatever body part they can find and the two try to toss the other against the canvas. Alexandra and Kate struggle with one another and they are moving across the ring. They both try to avoid the ropes knowing that the lumberjacks are waiting for them.

Kate grabs Alexandra's hair and yanks Alexandra's head to the right side. Alexandra lets out a loud yelp and grabs Kate's blonde hair in response. She tugs Kate's head to the left side and they both stumble towards the ropes. The lumberjacks on the side that they are moving towards are getting ready and both girls suddenly scream in pain as their asses get hit by the belts.

The two move away from the ropes, but they keep their holds on the other's hair. Kate uses her other hand to rip Alexandra's black bikini top off her body. Alexandra immediately grabs Kate's white bikini top and tears it off Kate's body. Their naked breasts rub against one another and Kate feels her nipples getting hard.

Alexandra places her right foot behind Kate's left foot and pushes hard against Kate. The blonde trips over her foot and the two go down to the ground. Alexandra lands on top of Kate and she tries to pin her rival against the canvas. Kate however quickly wraps her arms around Alexandra's body and uses her large breasts to squash Alexandra's smaller tits.

Kate rolls them both over and her hands go for Alexandra's arms. The brunette however grabs Kate's hair and yanks Kate's head from side to side until Kate rolls off her. Alexandra holds her grip on Kate's hair and turns around herself. She slams Kate's forehead against the canvas a couple of times to daze the blonde.

Alexandra stands up and moves to the side of Kate. She tries to pick up the blonde and toss her over her shoulders, but Kate rolls away, before Alexandra can get a solid grip on her. Alexandra curses for a moment and charges at Kate, who is trying to get back on her feet. Alexandra knocks Kate back down against the canvas and the two roll towards the ropes.

One of the black studs grabs Kate's hair and pulls her closer towards the edge of the ring. Alexandra disengages from Kate, before another black bull is able to grab her hair. Alexandra moves away from the ropes and watches Kate being dragged towards the edge. Kate grabs the black guy's arms, but her arms are quickly pulled away by another black guy and they are pinned down. The last black guy on that side of the ring begins to whip his belt across Kate's large breasts and the blonde screams in pain. Kate can see their massive cocks and she fears that the one holding her hair might shove his cock into her throat, but for now he doesn't. He simply keeps his grip on her hair her, while the other holds her down, so that the last one can punish her tits.

Alexandra laughs loudly, as she watches Kate's breasts being whipped by a belt. She could probably grab Kate's legs and pin her down completely, but she doesn't want to risk it. Instead she takes her time recovering from their fight and watches Kate being punished by the three black studs. The other 9 black bulls are cheering loudly and can't wait to get their hands on one of the fighters.

Kate's breasts get punished for nearly 2 minutes by the leather belt and Kate's massive tits have turned bright red. The blonde screams in pain and she is forced to endure every lash from the belt without being able to defend herself. The black guys release her and step away from her. Kate grabs her sore breasts and rubs them, while rolling away from the ropes. Alexandra is waiting for her and before Kate can get back on her feet, Alexandra slams down on her back.

Kate screams in pain when Alexandra slams her elbow into her back. The blonde is in serious trouble, because Alexandra sits down on her back. Alexandra goes for Kate's arms and manages to grab them. She pulls them back and Kate's torso gets lifted off the canvas. Kate's red breasts are on display and the black guys are loving the sight. Alexandra continues to bend Kate's spine further and further causing more pain to the blonde.

Kate is slamming her feet against the canvas and tries to free her arms, but Alexandra has a tight grip on her arms and keeps pulling them back. Kate feels Alexandra's ass bouncing up and down on her back and she hates it. For now she has to endure the pain until Alexandra decides to release her.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" Alexandra taunts her rival.

Alexandra releases Kate's arms and the blonde drops back down against the canvas. Alexandra turns around on Kate's back and wraps her arms around Kate's waist. She stands up and lifts Kate up with her. The blonde is trashing her arms and legs around trying to escape. Alexandra firmly holds her waist and jumps up into the air and slams Kate's head down against the canvas.

Kate sees stars for a moment and collapses onto the canvas. She feels Alexandra dragging her towards the ropes by her feet. She knows what the brunette is trying to do and she has to act fast. They are nearing the ropes and Kate suddenly trashes her legs catching Alexandra off guard. The Brunette stumbles towards the ropes releasing Kate's legs.

Alexandra's back hits the ropes and she grabs them to prevent herself from falling. She suddenly feels two hands grabbing her ankles and her legs get yanked from under her body. Alexandra releases the ropes and slams with her face against the canvas. Her lower body is pulled out of the ring and her arms gets pulled between the ropes.

Alexandra screams in pain when a belt hits her across her ass. This time Kate stands in the middle of the ring and watches Alexandra being punished by the lumberjacks. Alexandra's black bikini bottom gives her no cover at all against the leather belt that keeps smacking her ass. Alexandra feels the burning pain running through her ass.

Alexandra's spine is painfully bend backwards, as one of the black studs is yanking on her arms. He places his right foot against her back and pulls even harder on her arms. Her ass is mercilessly being hit by two belts now and Alexandra screams in pain. She has to get back into the ring, but the three lumberjacks aren't letting her go.

Kate is massaging her still sore breasts and watches Alexandra's ass turn red. She is hoping that the lumberjacks will fuck her, but it seems like they are only hitting her with the belt for now. She might have to strip Alexandra off her panties, before they decide to fuck her silly. Alexandra gets tossed back into the ring with her and Kate rushes over grabbing Alexandra's hair.

Kate is tightly holding Alexandra's hair, who is still flat on her stomach. Kate jumps up into the air and slams Alexandra's face down against the canvas. The brunette screams in pain and her vision becomes blurry. Kate pulls the brunette back on her feet and wraps her arm around Alexandra's head forcing it under her armpit. Kate walks around the ring with Alexandra, who is still dazed from the painful face slam.

"That belt is mine bitch!" Kate taunts the brunette.

Kate runs towards a turnbuckle and releases Alexandra from her hold. The brunette slams against the turnbuckle with her head and drops down to the canvas. Two lumberjacks grab Alexandra's arms and keep her facing towards the turnbuckle. Kate moves behind Alexandra and unties the knots that keep Alexandra's black bikini bottom in place.

Kate strips Alexandra naked and Kate tosses the black bikini bottom towards the lumberjacks. One of them grabs it and ties it around his big black cock. Kate steps away from Alexandra and the two lumberjacks pull her outside of the ring. Alexandra screams in pain when her breasts get hit by a belt.

Alexandra gets turned around and her face gets slammed against the canvas. One of the black bulls grabs Alexandra's hips and pulls her ass back. He rubs the head of his massive cock against Alexandra's pussy and thrusts it inside of the brunette. Alexandra lets out a loud moan and the bull behind her begins to fuck her pussy.

Kate watches how the black stud rams his big black cock into Alexandra's tight pussy. He keeps Alexandra's face down against the canvas and grunts loudly, as her rams his thick cock into the brunette's pussy. The other two black studs are whipping Alexandra's tits with their belts causing a lot of pain to the brunette.

Alexandra feels her pussy being stretched out around the thick black cock that is pounding her pussy hard. She moans in pain and pleasure, as she is being whipped by two belts, while her pussy is being wrecked. She can hear Kate laughing and the blonde is approaching her. Alexandra doesn't want to know what Kate is going to do to her, because she is unable to move at all.

"You look so good with a big black cock inside of you Alexandra." Kate chuckles, as she approaches the brunette.

Kate stands in front of Alexandra and is ready to humiliate the brunette some more when suddenly she falls down against the canvas. She is dragged to the right and pulled out of the ring. Kate lets out a loud yelp and tries to crawl back into the ring. Her pelvis gets slammed against the ring and she feels her white bikini bottom being pulled to the side. A big black cock gets rammed into her pussy from behind causing Kate to let out a loud moan. The lumberjack fucking her from behind pins her arms down against the canvas. It seems like the other lumberjacks can't control their arousal anymore and want to get in on the action.

The one fucking Alexandra pulls his cock out of the brunette and tosses her back into the ring. Alexandra is surprised that the lumberjack didn't finish inside of her, but she isn't complaining at all. Now it's the blonde's turn to be fucked hard and Alexandra crawls towards Kate. She sits down in front of the blonde, but at a safe distance. Alexandra wiggles her toes in front of Kate's face.

Kate is moaning in pleasure, as her pussy is roughly being pounded. She can see Alexandra's toes in front of her face and the brunette shoves her right foot into her mouth. Kate gags on Alexandra's foot, as the brunette forces it deep inside of her mouth. Kate uses her tongue to lick Alexandra's toes trying to get the brunette to move her foot back a little bit.

"You want to worship my toes you dirty little bitch?" Alexandra chuckles out.

Alexandra wiggles her toes inside of Kate's mouth and feels the blonde's tongue move around them. She stares Kate in the eyes, who seems to be really enjoying the big black cock inside of her pussy. The black stud behind Kate is grunting and moaning, as he slams his thick cock into Kate's tight pussy.

Kate can't do much at the moment, but except the humiliation. She is already happy that she isn't being whipped by a couple of belts as well. Her pussy is getting wet fast and she can feel the cock inside her pussy throbbing. The black studs must have been on the edge for a while now. Kate looks up at Alexandra, who is thrusting her foot in and out of her mouth making her gag and drool.

Black bull behind Kate can't control himself much longer and roughly thrusts his thick cock into the blonde. He moans and grunts loudly and Kate can feel his cock throbbing hard inside of her pussy. The black guy cums hard inside of Kate and Alexandra pushes her foot as far as possible into Kate's mouth. Kate lets out a muffled cry when she feels the black stud cum deep inside of her.

Kate is choking on the foot inside of her mouth and her pussy is massaging the cock that is cumming inside of her. She can't believe what is happening right now and she fucking hates Alexandra. The black guy pulls out of her and some of his cum pours out of her pussy. Alexandra is trying to keep her foot inside of Kate's mouth, but pulls out when Kate gets tossed back into the ring.

Kate quickly gets on her feet, before Alexandra can take advantage of the situation. The brunette jumps back on her feet and the two warriors face each other. Kate and Alexandra clash with each other and their boobs gets squashed together. They lock fingers and grind their bodies against one another. It comes down to a test of strength now and both fighters are groaning loudly.

Kate can feel the semen running down her thighs and it only makes her even more furious. Kate thrusts her large boobs against Alexandra's smaller tits and the brunette has to take a step back. Kate continues to thrust her tits against Alexandra's tits and the brunette can only move backwards.

Alexandra doesn't want to come near the ropes and lets herself fall backwards. She places her feet against Kate's stomach and kicks her while rolling. Kate rolls towards the ropes, but manages to avoid the hands that are waiting for her. Kate quickly crawls towards Alexandra, who is down on all fours facing Kate.

Alexandra and Kate rush at one another again and their bodies collide with a loud smack. The two take each other down towards the canvas and Kate tries to get on top of Alexandra. The brunette champion however fights back hard and they both remain on their sides rolling across the ring. Kate suddenly lets out a loud cry when her head hits the turnbuckle.

Kate is stunned for a moment and Alexandra slams Kate's head against the turnbuckle one more time. The blonde is dazed and Alexandra pulls her back towards the center. The lumberjacks are patiently waiting and didn't attempt to grab either Alexandra or Kate. The brunette is a bit surprised by it, but it seems that they want to know what she is going to do with the blonde.

Alexandra approaches the ropes and turnbuckles and the lumberjacks take a step back. Alexandra smiles at them and climbs on top of the turnbuckle. Alexandra looks down at Kate, who is still weakly squirming on the ground. Alexandra wants to finish off the blonde in style and prepares to slam her elbow into Kate's stomach. Alexandra measures the distance in her mind and she is jumps up into the air. Alexandra lets out a loud scream when she feels two hands grabbing her ankles and instead of slamming down on Kate, she falls face first onto the canvas.

Alexandra gets yanked backwards and her pussy slams into the turnbuckle. Alexandra's eyes roll around inside of her head from the pain and she screams loudly. Alexandra tries to kick her legs free, but even more hands grab her legs. She looks behind her and sees six lumberjacks getting ready to punish her. They pull her back again and her cunt smashes into the turnbuckle. Her scream wakes up Kate, who slowly gets back on her feet.

Alexandra feels belt after belt hitting her ass and back. She screams in pain and her pussy keeps getting forced against the turnbuckle. Alexandra slams her fists against the canvas and tries to crawl away, but the black hands holding her legs are too strong. Her pussy gets rubbed against the turnbuckle and her ass is becoming bright red from all the belt lashes.

Tears are filling Alexandra's eyes and she tries to kick the lumberjacks that are holding her legs. Her legs however aren't moving and the belts keep coming down against her ass. The lumberjacks and Kate can however hear a moan between all the cries of pain and a wicked smile appears on Kate's face. The blonde has recovered from having her head slammed against the turnbuckle.

Kate stands in front of Alexandra and shoves her right foot into Alexandra's open mouth. The brunette begins to gag on it and her cries of pain become muffled. Kate wiggles her toes inside of Alexandra's mouth and feels the brunette's tongue moving around her toes. Alexandra looks up a little submissive at Kate wanting the pain to stop.

The lumberjacks are merciless for the champion and continue to hit her ass and back with the belts. Alexandra's body can't handle the pain anymore and she wants to beg Kate to make them stop, but Kate has her foot shoved deep inside of her mouth. Alexandra drools all over Kate's foot and she is making a mess on the canvas.

Kate moves her foot in and out of Alexandra's mouth and she smears Alexandra's saliva all over her face. She pushes her toes against the brunette's nose making Alexandra smell her foot. Kate pushes her foot back inside of Alexandra's mouth and continues to make her rival gag on her foot, while the lumberjacks continue to lash their belts against the brunette's sore red ass and back.

"You are enjoying this aren't you bitch?" Kate laughs out.

Alexandra wants to beg for mercy, but Kate is jamming her foot even deeper into mouth. Alexandra's face turns bright red and she is choking on the foot inside of her mouth. Her ass and back are feeling numb from all the pain and the lumberjacks finally stop hitting her back and ass with the belts. Kate pulls her foot out of Alexandra's mouth and the brunette gasps for air.

Kate grabs Alexandra by the hair and drags her towards the center of the ring. She wraps her arms around Alexandra's waist. The blonde lifts the brunette up into the air and Alexandra doesn't even resist. Kate slams Alexandra down, while sitting down on her left knee and extending her right knee. Alexandra's pussy gets slammed down on Kate's right knee and the brunette screams in pain. Alexandra's eyes roll into the back of her head from the pain and her pussy begins to squirt over Kate's knee.

Kate releases Alexandra and the champion collapses onto the canvas. Kate places her right foot on Alexandra's back and strikes a victory pose. The fight however isn't over yet, because it are the lumberjacks that decide when the fight is over. Kate picks up Alexandra and tosses her over her shoulders. She sticks two fingers into Alexandra's pussy and begins to finger fuck the champion. Alexandra is looking up at the ceiling and Kate's other hand is gripping her throat.

Kate walks around the ring with Alexandra over her shoulders. The champion has stopped resisting her and simply lets her fuck her soaking wet pussy. Kate's fingers are rapidly moving in and out Alexandra's pussy and the lumberjacks are cheering Kate on. Kate has finally reclaimed her title and it's just a matter of time, before the lumberjacks declare her the winner of this match.

"You are such a weak slut Alexandra. I am going to make you cum and I will invite the boys over to have some fun with you." Kate says smiling at the lumberjacks.

All Alexandra can do is moan in pleasure, as Kate's talented fingers are rapidly bringing her towards another orgasm. She feels another finger slipping into her wet cunt and she moans even louder in pleasure. Her pussy is clenching down on Kate's fingers telling the blonde that she is about to explode for her.

Kate pushes her three fingers rapidly in and out of Alexandra's pussy and uses her thumb to tease Alexandra's butthole. The brunette screams loudly in pleasure and her asshole twitches. Alexandra wants to feel Kate's thumb inside of her ass, but the blonde only teases the outer ring. Alexandra can't control her urges any longer and her pussy explodes all over Kate's fingers creating a fountain.

Kate throws Alexandra onto the ground and walks around the brunette's broken body. She watches Alexandra squirm on the ground still enjoying her orgasm. Kate lets a chuckle and notices that the lumberjacks are stirring outside of the ring. One of the lumberjacks grabs the title belt and all 12 enter the ring.

The black guy with the belt walks over to Kate and puts it around the blonde's waist. The lumberjacks declare Kate Upton the winner of the fight and she is the new Bantamweight champion of the CWF. Kate celebrates her victory and watches all 12 black men surround Alexandra. Kate decides to leave the ring and let the lumberjacks have their fun with the former champion.


End file.
